


Storm of Swords - Fanmade Trailer

by AliKat7



Series: Game of Thrones Fanvideos [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made these prior to Season 3 starting. If you get where the speech came from, you get bonus points =D Made for Kathryn/CalliopeGalaxy, as a big thank you!</p>
<p>In case it's not obvious, the first voice is a warning to the Lannisters and the second voice is a warning to the Starks/Snow & their allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm of Swords - Fanmade Trailer

Version 1   


Version 2 - with clips from S3 trailers and vlogs.  



End file.
